Goodnight
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Reggie comes home to three conduits, two fell asleep watching a movie, which leaves him having a conversation with his younger brother about his relationship status. Nothing's weird about having a gamer sleeping in Delsin's arms.


**Goodnight.**

* * *

The movie ended fifteen minutes ago. Delsin had his eyes closed, listening to the soft sounds of Fetch and Eugene sleeping. He wasn't tired in the least, more aware and enjoying the quiet between the three of them. Of course his brother, Reggie has to ruin it by walking through the front door.

"I'm back, Delsin," he called, slamming the door closed and taking off his shoes.

"Shh!" Delsin shushes him, not bothering to move.

Reggie raises his brow and crosses his arms. The things his brother does is always incredibly strange, but seeing Fetch, the pink haired conduit lying on the armchair, her legs dangling from the side with a blanket tucked around her, her mouth slightly open and her head tilted to the side. While the video manipulator, whom is also sleeping is cradled in Delsin's arms.

"What the hell, Delsin? Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here?" Reggie asked in a whisper as he pulled his jacket off.

"I didn't know you were off early," Delsin said, "and I didn't know they were going to fall asleep while watching Age of Ultron."

Reggie grunts from the kitchen as he flicks the light on and rummages through the fridge for something to eat.

Delsin sighs and runs his fingers in Eugene's blond hair and lightly pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Reggie slumps down in the armchair on Delsin's right side, across from the one Fetch is sleeping in. He bites into a sandwich and grabs the PS4 controller from the floor beside Delsin and Eugene and replays the movie.

"Dude, I don't want to watch it again.."

Reggie chuckles. "Too bad."

Delsin groans and presses his head against Eugene and closes his eyes. He listens to Eugene murmuring against him about Heaven's Hellfire and he's pretty sure he heard his own name.

"Didn't think you were into him," Reggie interrupts Delsin's silent musing.

"You mean guys?" Delsin says, setting his chin on top of Eugene's head and craning his neck to look at his brother.

Reggie rolls his eyes and swallows the food in his mouth before saying, "I'm the first one you came out too. I meant Eugene, I didn't think you'd actually be interested in _his_ type."

Delsin frowned and tilts his head to look at Eugene. Recluse, gamer, conduit. He shrugs. "We're not official.. yet."

Reggie looks back at the TV, "What about you and Fetch. Thought you two were a thing."

Delsin glances over at her, she had rolled on her side, her back toward them. "She was actually.. The one to point out my interest in Eugene.. She understands since she's the one that broke up with me."

He remembered it a bit too much and it's still fresh on his mind even though it happened a month ago. Fetch had went on about differences and when Delsin didn't catch on...

 _'You and Eugene. You two match, we don't.'_

It was a bit of tough love at first until she finally pushed him into the right path and things fell into place with him and Eugene. Of course he had to make sure Eugene actually liked him like Fetch had told him, it was easier than he thought since Eugene didn't know how to hide his emotions that much. He was too obvious and at the time, Delsin didn't understand how he couldn't see it. Now it was easy to spot how much Eugene liked him and Delsin enjoyed taking his time with him, he didn't like rushing into a relationship or it would crumble. He smoothed out the edges enough that Eugene didn't mind touching or kissing.

Eugene sighed, his body shifting. Delsin held his waist, making sure he doesn't roll off the couch, but lets out a groan when he feels Eugene's knee moving along his crotch.

"What's wrong?" Reggie wonders, his eyes glued to the TV.

Delsin clenches his teeth, "Nothing." He moves his hand down Eugene's side and pulls his leg over his own, settling slightly on his side to stay comfortable.

"Are you watching it again?" Fetch mumbles, turning over and clutching the blanket. She notices Reggie and raises her brow. "D said you were off at one."

Reggie sniffs, "And I thought I was going to come home with one conduit, but unfortunately I find two taking residence in my living room."

Fetch sits up and stretches, "We all don't get what we want."

"Noted," Delsin mutters against Eugene's head as he nuzzles his hair.

Fetch grins at the overly affectionate couple lying on the couch. "Get a room, Smokes."

Delsin glances at her and nods. "Yeah. You can take the couch." He shakes Eugene's shoulder until his eyes slowly blink open. "Come on. Let's go sleep in my room."

Eugene turns to see Fetch beaming at them and a look of annoyance on Reggie's. "Don't you guys have a home of your own?"

"Sure but we can't get there in one night and since we're here, we might as well take advantage," Fetch says while Delsin unravels himself from Eugene's arms and pulls him off the couch. He yawns as he leads his groggy boyfriend to his bedroom. When they get there, Eugene doesn't question the stacks of books, vinyl record cd's hanging from the walls, nor the dirty clothes piled in a hamper to the side. He falls on the bed and cuddles the blanket.

Delsin flicks the light off and closes the door, he changes into shorts and a loose shirt before crawling beside Eugene where he manages to take his sweater off.

"Mmm.. tired.." Eugene murmurs as Delsin throws the sweater on the floor.

"I know," Delsin says with a smile, pulling Eugene against his chest and leaning down, he presses a soft, slow kiss on Eugene's mouth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **author notes:**

 _I've had this on my mind for two weeks and decided to finally write it. I mean, who doesn't like cuddling on the couch or in their bed and falling asleep in their arms. I like Delsin and Eugene. Also, I don't really know how old Eugene is, he's possibly eighteen, nineteen and you're practically an adult around those ages so I don't think of him as a minor._

 _Reggie also happens to be one of my favorite characters. This story would be weird without him, so I included him as well and pretended his death didn't happen. :D_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
